nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Marketing a Persistent World
This is under construction I'll be revising it and fleshing it out over the next few weeks, but it's not really a good guide tutorial as of yet. Evaluate how many players you want, or your world can handle The World's Vision Should Sell Itself Word of Mouth Be active in the NWN2 Forums Make sure you have a signature with a link to your world Advertisements Marketing a PW is like marketing anything else. And really creating advertisement style articles is an activity not unlike cooking. Perhaps this is because most of what i know about the subject came from reading the books by David Ogilvy, considered the father of advertising who happened to start out as a chef. The first thing that is needed for good marketing pieces is good ingredients. You cannot really have good results unless you have a good product ( your world should already be able to sell itself ). Good words that describe your vision and your accomplishments, and are good at setting yourself apart. And of course not everyone is verbal so you need good images, which usually means screenshots of your world. You'll want to get more than you need of each of these, as you will be tailoring what goes where based on the audience. Add a Game Worlds listing on this Wiki As a first step to get your ideas together, use this wiki to organize your ideas. Type your worlds name in the search box, and create an article if someone has not already made one for your world. Describe your world in an impartial manner, fit for the encyclopedic style of a wiki. Add in some of that artwork that shows how great the world looks from in game. When you are done add the following text Category:Gameworlds. The biggest advantage to this is you can inform your community of this, and allow them to edit and refine what you wrote, hopefully getting the words very polished and putting your world in the best possible light. Take screenshots Make movies Getting these ingredients is the hard part. Implement the Ads Now that you have the raw materials, putting the text and photos out there will be a lot easier, and by this time you should have figured out how to make things compelling. This is very important as first impressions are very important to get right. The following is a listing of where PW's focus on getting the word out at. Please review Finding and Joining a Persistent World Which lists the same information from the players point of view, when revising this. *Obisidan Boards The main place obsidian provides for announcing worlds. *NWN2 PW Information Central - Dedicated to only listing worlds that do not use potentially harmful overrides, and provides clear instructions on their web sites. *Neverwinter Nights 2 Vault / Game Worlds- Provides both hosting of the needed PW Files as well as a listing of available worlds *The latest version of Audolo provides PW information inside the Tool - *'Gamespy' - Jump ahead and take a look at the servers. Clicking server detail may show you information on the server, but be aware the server link and download link generally do not work. This is a bug in the program and most likely has been filled in by the PW Admin. Some PW's you can figure out their website name what is listed as the server name, or you can search for them via google or in the other links provided. If you cannot find them, posting in the Obsidian PW forums might help you. *'PW and MP Support in Tech Support Online' - The is in the Tech Support section after you log into gamespy, and provides level up services and stores, as well as NPC's representing persistent worlds that provide information on joining their servers. *The Vault listing, and make sure it's voted up to 10, Release some custom content as DEX content. *Hak and pwc available on the vault, for the mac players who cannot use worldgate/audolo *The Citadel *Tech Support online (a module in the tech support section you can advertise in) *Neverwinterconnections *YouTube (if you chose to do movies) *Rob's Blog (as the final Advert after this is all perfected, you'll want to make sure this is the best written of it all) Category:Persistent World